Book One, the creation
Four billion years ago, there was small speck floating in the universe, revolving around a giant mass of flaming gas and fire, this speck in the universe is known to some as “Tarialian”. But on the surface of this small planet, was nothing. A barren wasteland, no water, not life, just a grey rock floating in the cosmos, however, this planet was not without life. Both under and high above the surface of this planet where the most powerful beings in the universe. Above where the Archangels divine beings of light, they represented things of Tarialian, aspects of nature, light, life, and emotions. There are eighteen of these beings; Gremliaon the archangel of light and dark, Novasalia the archangel of life and birth, Simnolo the archangel of wisdom and muses, Neliasuna the archangel of mercy and kindness, Kazivlie the archangel of economy, Landas the archangel of agriculture, Junsae the archangel of fate, Fourtuna the archangel of authority, Itachun the archangel of hunting and animals, Gazatoline the archangel of happiness and comforting, Chornara the archangel of trees and plants, Senbonsashi the archangel of the sky and stars, Kimoroe the archangel of wind and storms, Noamozin the archangel of companionship, Hushadela the archangel of modesty, Falruna the archangel of femininity and beauty, Roshin the archangel of creativity and the arts, and Noma the archangel of hope and Tarialian itself. These archangels do not have an established leader; they tend to rule each other, making sure one does not become particularly more powerful than any of the others. Now under the surface are different beings, archdemons, very similar to the archangels, only they don’t have a similar form to each other like the archangels, they take on a much more demonic presents, but do not let this fool you, this does not make them evil in anyway, though they tend to represent much more evil things than the archangels, things more associated with death and darkness though unlike the archangels there are only fifteen of them; Caratosalon the archdemon of greed, Stolamaco the archdemon of thievery, Makalosen the archdemon of pestilence, Goliothen, the archdemon of beast, Beaile the archdemon of anger, Garatalon the archdemon of war, Nodalacursu the archdemon of fear, Molatorano the archdemon of bloodlust, Servaden the archdemon of forbidden knowledge, Virataragonda the archdemon of mental illness, Alamanatola the archdemon of funerals and death rituals, Asmodeus the archdemon of hell, Zalgo the archdemon of Chaos and corruption, and Lucifer the archdemon of death. Though these beings are very different in their own ways they all had one thing in common, they all used a blade, whether it be a sword, spear, or scythe, they all had at least one, no matter what they may represent in the end they were all made to kill each other in the event that one tried to get even more powerful. For billions of years the archdemons and archangels were alone, they had their lesser angels and demons yet the rock they lived on was completely empty the surface was barren and cold. One day about four billion years ago, the archdemons and archangels came to an agreement; they would bring life to this barren world. Each one of them stood on a part of the world, after a small chant and letting power grow into their blades, all of them plunged their blades into the ground, forcing energy into the ground they all took out their blades and then once they did water came from the hole that the blades made, even after they had left to their respected realms water continued to pour out, this water then formed the oceans and in turn and formed the four contents: Surato, Natcha, The Red West, and Boralas. Surato had an average climate, it was abundant in pine trees and brush, wild life was numerous yet not that diverse, different kinds of deer and elk, rather abundant in fish on the coast. Natcha was a mountainous cold region, snows almost constantly and very little in wildlife, The Red West is a completely desert content, full of red sand that blankets the whole area and finally Boralas, a place of nothingness, the only place that resembled the world before life was forced into it. Once the world was full of water and plants, it still seemed empty, so Chornara and Goliothen brought animals into the world, starting with small microorganisms letting them evolve and adapt to their new world. Though that this in the end was good for this world, this decision angered Fourtuna, he claimed that these ‘animals’ would end up being something that could over throw them all, unfazed by this, most of the others cared little about what he had to say, But Fourtula did not quit yet, he spoke to Junsae and Noma and requested that he may put a certain life on the earth after many years of thought it was decided to allow him to bring a new life to the world, most of the other archangels agreed to this and thus Fourtuna did, cutting the tip of his finger and allowing a drop of his blood to reach the surface and from the blood rose man. Seeing this both the other archangels and archdemons felt a feeling of unsettledness, man was of the image of archangels only without wings like them. It had been 45 million years since life had first shown itself on Tarialian and now man had shown up, at frits things were peaceful man was interacting with its fellow animals like any other would, eating and killing for food, and allying for friends it the world was at peace. However it would not stay that way for long. Man was different from the other animals, man had a mind unlike any other, they were certainly the most intelligent of the animals, they quickly managed to make tool and tame fire and soon learned how to use plants for their advantage, but one day everything changed. In one of the groups of man that were referred to as “Tribes” a large wooden statue was erected in the name of what they believed to be their “God” this angered some of the others in their small tribe, and heated argument rose to fighting, using the tools they had made together to kill one another. Fourtuna was certainly interested by this, the most intelligent of animals, pushed to kill each other in the name of their own little ideas. As this happened, something else very interesting happened, two archangels were born and five archdemons were born, the birth of both archangels and archdemons is a very rare occurrence only happening once before when the others were born. The first archangel that was born was Divlnatora, the archangel of man, and Forgraza the archangel of faith. Unfortunately for these two, Fourtuna was the first to discover them, he killed them both almost instantly, claiming that these things were his to represent, however in hell, five new pentagrams were created to represent the new archdemons, Makalosen and Lucifer were the first to find these, shocked they called the other archdemons to the pentagrams to witness the birth of the new archdemons. The first to be born was Ashtaroth, the archdemon of lust, she took the image of an angel, in her looks but it was clear in her heart she was a demon, she was welcomed with the others and told of her role, next was Gizaro, the archdemon of smithing and the creation of weapons, taking the form of a demon, he too was welcomed by the others, then there was something wrong, the three other pentagrams were unlit, there was not enough power for them to be born. The archdemons were in panic, this wasn’t right, if archdemons were to be born then it needs to happen, they quickly contacted the archangels and begged for their assistance in this matter, they agreed and sent three of the archangels, Noma, Itachun, and Fourtuna. Once near the pentagrams again, all the archdemons and the three archangels pour power into them the next one born was Zagaraz the archdemon of damnation, his job was to bring wrong doing souls to hell, he was welcomed and asked to assist with the last two. The next one was certainly the most interesting and easily the most dangerous to deal with, Samatonliana the archdemon of overwhelming power, she was one of the interesting looking ones, she was in the image of an angel, yet rather than the lighter hair that angels had, her hair was as black as mid night and her skin was pale and cold and also, she was not born with a blade, this was certainly the most distinctive feature, every archdemon and archangel is born with a blade, and yet she was completely without one, as she stood her movements seemed slow and stiff, thinking that this was some sort of mistake Zalgo, one of the archdemons, asked a lower ranking demon to, dispose of her, as he asked, a very powerful demon walked forth drawing its blade and attempted to strike the blade down on her, but before the blade made contact, the new archdemon’s arms changed to two masses of darkness in the basic shape of arms and taking out the attacker before the blade met her flesh, Zalgo was more impressed than upset, it was clear that rather than a sword or other blade, she had her claws, Molatorano mentioned how malicious they looked, and how flawlessly she executed that rather powerful demon, it was clear that she was indeed an archdemon. The final archdemon was then born, this one was actually effected by Samatonliana giving him the power to be born, he came out as the image of an angel as well, the only male archdemon to look like one, he was Alucard, the archdemon of the undead, strangely his power signature was very similar to Samatonliana and was clear that her power went to him before he was born, it was from then on he was considered Samatonliana’s “brother” she was rather accepting of this however she was a bit irritated by the fact he took some of her power without any sort of warning or explanation. Fourtuna was already plotting the killings of these new archdemons, but clearly it wouldn’t be easy for him, he thought, seeing the one known as Samatonliana, her power was unlike any other with in either of the realms of heaven or hell, he became interested in this new archdemon, almost infatuated with her, obsessing over how to obtain that sort of power for himself. However Fourtuna did not understand her concept, the whole idea of an archdemon there for “overwhelming power” there already was himself which in a way he was the archangel of power or authority, yet this was the very reason she exist, to have power is one thing, but to completely obsess over having more and more of it, and to be so saturated with power, can turn the kindest soul into a monster, and an archangel, into a killer of its own kind. Most of the archdemons that were born were a result of man becoming the dominate beings of the world, but not Samatonliana, though man does show her trait it was Fourtuna’s actions that sparked her birth, and it will be Fourtuna’s power lust that will start a spiral of events that will lead the deaths of many. Category:Episode